A Horse is a Horse, Of Course, Of Course
by chococrack21
Summary: A collection of drabbles with the characters from Blood Ties. Drabbles range from Vicki taking on kinkspersonalities of characters Christina Cox played, to middle of the night drunken mud fights. I promise they'll be amusing!
1. A Horse is a Horse, Of Course, Of Course

I've been working on different Blood Ties fics and none of them want to be finished. So, I decided to write drabbles with Vicki taking on some of the characteristics of Christina Cox's other roles. I can't watch a show with her in it without thinking of her as Vicki. (Who else has noticed her in somewhat dominant personality roles?)  
Anyway, this is the first work I've put out for Blood Ties and I hope I don't disappoint.  
Comments and constructive criticism (even grammar nit-picking! I will be the first to admit my grammar is off sometimes) are always appreciated.  
Thank you, **(lj)vivichick** for the beta!

Title: A Horse is a Horse, Of Course, Of Course  
Pairing: Vicki/Henry Summary: A drabble. Vicki with the fetish Christina Cox had in the Bones episode Rating: PG-15 (or a very light R) for mention of kink and sex.

You would think, after all the years he "lived" through, that nothing could surprise him.

Then he met Vicki and became accustomed to hiding his shock.

Then he dated Vicki and made hiding his incredulity an art form.

_Now_ he was having sex with Vicki and had to abandon pretense all together.

"You want to what?" Henry asked, knowing full well he would do it.

"I want you to pretend to be my horse," Vicki replied, her fingers absently stroking the leather of the riding crop.

He smirked, almost teased her, but decided to please her however she wanted.

"Neigh?" he ventured.


	2. Hidden in the Drawers

Title: Hidden in the Drawers  
Pairing: Vicki/Henry  
Summary: A drabble about Vicki with a kink (that's very subtly shown in this fic) that Christina Cox had in the House M.D. episode  
Rating: PG-13 for mentions of bondage and a whip

Vicki knew Henry was kinky ever since they used the three sets of handcuffs to immobilize the hrothgar demon. 

So when they started to have sex, and he never mentioned the handcuffs, or anything else that might be in that drawer, she asked him why he wasn't using the toys.

"It's up to you," he answered with a non-answer, a little smile set on his lips. 

While he was dead for the day, she ventured into the drawers (there was more than one) he reserved for those unmentionables.

By the time the sun set, she had found more than three pairs of handcuffs to chain Henry to the bed, along with a long leather whip and outfit that matched. 


	3. The Square Root of Negative Past

Title: The Square Root of Negative Past  
Fandom: Crossover between Blood Ties and Numb3rs  
Pairing: Henry/Vicki  
Summary: A drabble about Vicki and her (imaginary) past as Officer Morris (The character Christina Cox played in the episode Numb3rs)  
Quick little note: Charlie is the mathematician in Numb3rs (the cute one with curly hair). Also, the square root of negative one in math is called an imaginary number... So... put two and two together (WHO CAN TELL I'M A MATH NERD??)  
Rating: G (for Henry being a Good boyfriend)

Very few people knew Vicki could do more than be a talented detective and a (slightly weird) private investigator. Those who did know Vicki's other talents were either dead, had forgotten about her, or were too self involved to remember. So when she and Henry ran into one of those people, Vicki didn't know how to react. She told Charlie they were running late to something and they could meet later.

However, it more than pissed Henry off that he didn't know about this part of her past. When she gave in and told him, he left for a week and returned with a graphing calculator, a chalkboard, a box of chalk and Charlie.


	4. One of Those Days

Title: One of Those Days

Pairing: Vicki/Henry

Rating: G+ (for fluff)

Summary: It was just one of those days for Vicki. (100 words)

Notes: Thanks to ... someone? They were Anonymous but the idea practically wrote this for me. 3

Vicki was not the type to seek out affection; normally, she would push it away. But the day had been long; so long in fact, Henry awoke before it was finished.

Vicki staggered into Henry's apartment, rubbing her temples with her right hand and groping her way to the soft, black egyptian cotton sheets.

Very close to dawn, Vicki woke up in her pajamas under the blankets. A sharp pain ran through Vicki's head, and she groaned.

"What can I do?" Henry asked softly.

"Kiss me," she said, almost inaudibly, even to the vampire's well trained ears.

So he did.


	5. Outdated

Title: Outdated

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Summary: You can act young, but there are something things where Henry's age shows. (100 words)

Notes: Thank you to lj uservivichick for this idea. I really wanted to use the Tivo idea, but I really don't know how they work either. My family doesn't even have cable so I'd be just as lost as Henry! xDD

Henry was used to the scritch-scratching of quills on rough parchment, the slightly nauseating scent of ink, and the softly muttered curses when someone dripped it on an unfortunate spot of desk. Over 400 years later, he _still _wasn't used to incessant click-clattering of keys on the keyboard, a teenager slamming the mouse on the desk, and shaking the monitor in unreasonable fury when the obtuse machine "froze up." Whatever that meant.

His publisher bought him one for his birthday and he was more than embarrassed when Coreen called him senile after he asked how to use email.


	6. Streets of Toronto

Title: The Streets of Toronto

Pairing: Henry/Vicki

Rating: K+ (For drunkenness? Should the rating be higher?)

Summary: A near blind woman and a heavily intoxicated vampire aren't the type of people you trust walking down the street at night.

Notes: Thank you lj userbyronsbrain for this interesting prompt. It was difficult to write, but the idea was too funny to pass up!

They were both more than a little drunk -one on alcohol and one on alcohol laced blood- and walking through the dark, wet streets of Toronto.

Vicki, drunk and half blind had to clutch on to the already unstable Henry to keep from walking into poles. However, the euphoria the blood caused made Henry act like any human drunk, so when Henry toppled into a mud puddle, bringing Vicki down with him, it was the funniest thing that had happened that night.

"You bastard," Vicki slurred, shoving Henry back playfully and smearing mud onto his coat.

"What did I do?" Henry asked, an almost giggle escaping from his lips as he patted Vicki on the cheek impishly with his dirty hand.

"You--" Vicki attempted to speak but instead slung mud at Henry, making her point, whatever it was, clear.

Henry hiccuped and brought his hand tentatively to his forehead where a gooey brown glob of mud stuck. It took less than a second for Henry to toss a new lump of mud towards Vicki and hit her right on her chest.

Needless to say, half an hour later, after concerned citizens called the police about two people slinging mud, Celluci was less than amused to find Vicki and Henry there.


	7. The Breakup

Title: The Breakup

Pairing: Implied Vicki/Henry, if you want it to be. Or it could be Mike/Henry. Or it could be just friends goofing around.

Rating: G for giggles

Summary: And you thought your grandmother watched soaps? Nah, it's really the grandads.

Notes: Thank you lj userlostanalone for the prompt! The rest of the drabble jumped right into place with it! (And I'm working on the other prompt now...)

"It's not you, it's me...no wait, never mind, it's you," the line coming from the television was hard to hear over the chorus of laughter in the small office.

Unable to control himself, Henry knelt in front of Vicki, trying to make his eyes teary like the soap star's but the smile on his face just couldn't be hidden. Vicki, looking down at Henry, covered her mouth with the back of her hand, muffling back a laugh as he imitated the show.

"Vicki...It's not you.." Henry snorted, "it's me...no wait, never mind, it's you," and at that moment Celluci walked through the door, looking rather uncomfortable.

Henry winked at Vicki, letting her know that he was going to take this a little too far.

"It's just..." Henry pushed himself off the floor, desperately trying to gain control of his face, "I'm gay and in love Mike." As he said it, he went and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist, making the man discomfited at the (fake, though he didn't know it) confession.

At that moment, Vicki and Henry lost it, doubling over and bursting into raucous hysterics once more. Mortified and confused, Mike fled from the room without looking back.


End file.
